User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 09
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 09 = ---- By the time the Achilles fell dead, he was overcome by such hunger he had never felt in his entire life. Letting his weary body drop down onto the Aragami he was too exhausted to even move by himself. However the arm that previously belonged to the Achilles had a different resolve apparently as it teared itself from the chest of it's former owner, grabbing onto a fistful of it's flesh and the weirdly shining blue core. The boy was staring at the others in his vincinity, his sight still unclear and his head unable to recognise what happened. ---- The final attack that settled their fight was with a cross counter. As the Achilles finally managed to crush the core of the God Arc itself at the same time the score was settled eye for an eye, or in this case the right arm was severed before the weapon could be destroyed. What was he doing? Who are they? What is this place? ---- Wrath had overcome him, as he was the only one left to face the monstrosity. Even even for him it was due to the fact of having access to a Buckler that most of them would laugh away. Ultimate Evasive Buckler as they called it. For if you do not evade an attack, you're done for as it's defensive values were literally at zero. What they didn't knew that it gave excellent mobility to the user and made him access to a much sought after skill, Prepared. His very thoughts were just a jumbled mess. He tried to recall who he is, but even that wasn't working. ---- Somehow it felt weird, having those different parts from other Aragami apparently made the Achilles weaker. When he wanted to use them it needed to slow down and focus on them and even then there were times when they didn't obey the direct order. Most probably it wasn't simply used to them, but that gave the edge for the God Eater it needed to get on par with it. Hunger. Unsatiable hunger swept over him, and something told him that those around would be able to stave it off. ---- And it returned to the very thing they've been up to now, the now weakening Achilles attacking it's adversary with everything at it's disposal while the boy just smirked away at the attempt and endured. He couldn't do anything else as he didn't have more strenght to counter attack and poured the remaining just to survive the powerful strikes. That didn't make any sense, nothing really made sense to him right now and he had to stop pondering about it. ---- "You've ate the Devourer?! Seriously?! That's hillarious! I mean, you do understand it right?" From out of nowhere a small girl rushed at the God Eater, attacked him with such a force that not even the Achilles was able to produce, sending him flying dozens of meters before crashing down just to bounce off the ground and richochet away. His gaze focused on the figure held by the male in the center of the room. ---- Blow after blow, his stamina reserves were quickly depleting even though he endured the attacks there was a point what both combatants knew. Once it will fail and when that happens death will embrace the last standing God Eater. The last strike hit, making him reel back trying to stand his ground before the end comes, but he was too late. The massive arm or the Achilles reached out and grabbed onto the lower arm of the God Eater and pulled it before him. Something was not right, his very essence screamed that those two are dangerous. Extremely dangerous. ---- Their target was an Aragami dubbed by the superiors as Achilles. It was something that resembled a Hannibal, however it had a golden armored outer scale accross it's whole body making it somewhat larger than the regular counterparts. At least this is what the teams report said, however they lacked knowledge about everything else. Combat ability, weaknesses, peculiar habits. Still they had been chosen as one of the best Strike Teams to finish the threat for good. His mind still tried to figure out what is with these jumbled pile of memories, they didn't make sense at all. ---- Still being overloaded with the Oracle Cells the God Eater could stand up to the punishment the Achilles unleashed upon him, but that was as far he could go. Though the ordeal weakened both of them in the end as he collapsed the Aragami retreated to regenerate his wounds and grabbed one of the previously fallen allies of the God Eater and started to munch on them. However it was somehow still clear that they were a part of the continuum. ---- However that wasn't the only thing to shock the team as the Achilles slowly consumed the cape, from it's shoulders the very same organ started to emerge. In a few moments the aragami was endowed with the very same red impenetretable part that a Vajra wears, however that was only the tip of their problems. Pain, hunger, fear. Each one of them was starting to peak inside the boy who didn't dare to take a single step in the presence of the silver haired man. ---- For some reason it wouldn't stop. The power he unloaded into the Buster Blade to perform the Charge Crush didn't dissipiate, not like that it was a problem. The added power of the strikes were sometimes even if only for a minuscle duration did break the concentration of the Achilles, while the God Eater was speeding up ever so slightly. A name. He has to have a name, he should have a name. Just what was it? ---- Much to his surprise the God Eater consumed everything the arm brought to his mouth. Literally eating the beast before him before it started to lose it's cohesion and slowly return to a mass of Oracle Cells. Much to his distaste the mighty beast vanished before he could get his fill, and the God Eater now looked around trying to find something else to consume. Jonathan. No that is not correct, that's not his name. ---- It wasn't actually that hard to find it, it left literally a bloody tail of gore in it's wake. Apparently the other Aragami were drawn to it, and this beast enjoyed to tear them piece from piece. When they found their target, Achilles. It was sitting leasurely on top of a disemboweled Vajra. Not to mention it was eating the cape of the fallen tiger like monster, the thing which God Eaters knew to be invulnerable. For a moment everything subsided inside him letting his mind clear itself, but only momentarily as the red eyed male said something to the girl in his arms. ---- However he wasn't out for the count, not by a long shot as his God Arc was right before him. However the problem came with that, will the rest of the Oracle Cells inside his body be enough to control it? Will the missing control Armlet have an influence on the performance of the God Arc even if he can get it to work? Only one way to find out. Involuntiraly he let out a growl signaling that he was hungry and everyones attention snapped to him immediatelly. ---- A horrendous howl echoed on their battlefield, originating from the young God Eater itself. He lunged forward with his right arm outstretched and plunged it deep into the Achilles' chest. For a moment the Aragami couldn't even move, then it grabbed onto the arm, it's own arm that the God Eater made it his own by sheer willpower and something that almost bordered on maddness. "Stand down!" The Overseers voice reaffirmed him that his attempt to even take a single step would be potentially dangerous. ---- He could have sworn the beast leered at him as it ripped out of his right arm from the socket, but not only that he was tossed aside like garbage and could only watch as the Aragami walked back to the dissolving corpse of the Vajra and continued to finish everything what it could get it's hand and into it's mouth. Piece by piece the fragments of the memory was starting to come together, it wasn't much time until it would be fully complete. ---- It burned, touching the God Arc burned his skin... No, not only the skin but the entire arm. And it was spreading apparently, but at the same time he could feel that his body was overflowing with strenght. Yet the possibility of an infection was too high, still it was either death in the maw of Achilles or death at the hand of a God Eater in the very end. The die was already cast. The boy then finally remembered his name, a part at least. McStron was his family name. ---- "Well.. I wanted to eat that guy myself, but... I can't be picky now can I?" After a while after the girl did get bored of kicking around the God Eater and he raised him by the neck from the ground. That is when an enourmous explosion engulfed both of them and sent them flying high into the sky, where another blast even more massive than the previous sent them flying. Now at least he understood how he got here, however from where did the explosion come was unclear. ---- With the Oracle Cells rampaging accross his whole body causing surges of strenght and pain at unbelievable leves he stood up once again, reached out with his left arm once again to seek something to use as a leverage against the monstrosity. Into his reach to come for the first was the previously severed arm of the Achilles itself. With a loughter and understanding that it can't become worse than this already he did something that would have been normally impossible to even think up. Also the reason how he got into such a state. Deliberately, that didn't make it better at all... ---- From the shoulders a pair of pods much like a Quadrigas were sprouting, the top of the head was adorned with a Gboro-Gboros cannon, following that there was a tail from a Borg Camlann sprouting from the back yet it ended it the twin bladed end from a Ravana, the arms didn't bear a protective gear like the Hannibals usually wear instead they had feathers accross them like a Chi-You would have. Fighting a mutated Aragami that had the ability to take on the characteristics of anything it devoured and he was loosing to it. ---- Both combatants were now locked in an extremely high speed combat, it seemed as time dragged on even the Achilles found it's way to get used to the change in it's body as it utilized more and more of it's vast arsenal of attacks against the unrelenting God Eater. Even he was swinging the still Charge Crush empowered Buster blade around with such speed now that if it wouldn't have already merged into his hand it would have flown away. Pushing himself deliberately into an infected state in order to overcome one ordeal. ---- The unusual sight of such an uncanny Aragami made them even if only momentarily confused it was still a window of opportunity. A window which the Achilles used, by the time they had registered what happened one of the arms of the Aragami formed into a God Arcs predator form reached out with an almost impossible speed and ate the one standing the closest to their target. However that was his choice, and with that Arthur's mind finally became clear once again. ---- "Quite a lively bunch, aren't they?" Nia joked half hearthedly, it wasn't quite an everyday occurence to have them undergo such an absurd session that involves the fate of their planet. Not to mention having it literally break to a halt by someone making a serious impact. "So, who are those then?" Sakaki brought his gaze first to the girl held captive by the Overseer, then returned at the boy who was a familiar sight for him. "Irregulars, what else? The boy there is what you could call a Prophet, while the Overlord and the other one is an Apostle. And apparently the big guy and me are Prophets in the making too." C spread her arms theatratically and laughed in the process. Though it was a wild guess from earlier as she saw how the Oracle Cells were behaving differently inside the tall God Eater and in herself. "Irregulars? How does that fill into this chaotic mess of an origin story of yours?" Baluar on the hand was getting tired of this. Talk, talk, talk and even more talk. "I'll be happy to bring despair to you, but first Overlord needs to take care of the trash." An evil grin spread on the infected girls lips as the girl in the clutches of the silver haired male started to struggle. She tried to escape only once the free hand of the Overseer started to raise. Fear permeated her knowing what is going to come, after all she had already experienced what is about to transpire and it was something that neither of them wanted. "Devil, are you done trying to gain time? Lilith, next time you dare to cross my path I'm not going to be so benevolent." Those almost vermillion red eyes fixated on the small girl who shivered in the process before they turned back to the one imprisoned in the right arm of their owners. "It wasn't my fault! Someone attacked us! I didn't want to meet you at all Overseer! Don't do this, do you realize how long it took me to recover from your last punishment?!" She tried to resist, the small irregular attempted to escape from having the Oracle Cells she had gathered from her being extracted again. All those that she managed to collect ever since the last time she had to suffer such a treatment. "What Irregulars do with non-Irregulars doesn't matter for me, however interaction between Irregulars is prohibited. The Devourer clearly has marks of your attacks." A voice cold like steel cut everyones breath short, it didn't matter it wasn't louder like the usual almost whisperlike commands it had such a force packed inside it that everyone had to swallow to get their composure back. "Y-Yes..." With that Lilith relinquished her resistance and the fingers of the Overseers left hand touched onto her shoulder, there from between the fingers of each of his hands like a geyseir a massive amount of Oracle Cells started to pour out. It was such a volumen that most of the onlookers had to escape their near vincinity as the process continued in order not to get swept into the dissipiating maelstrom of cells. "If you are to wonder, let me explain meanwhile. Irregulars are able to store an amount of Oracle Cells that would be impossible to control for any God Eater, or even an Aragami. Yes, I literally mean that not even an Ouroboros would be able to contain such a massive amount of cells that she is 'bleeding' out right now." C snickered as she watched the showcase of draining the Irregular. "How do you know that in the first place? Sure this is some pretty big amount of Oracle Cells, however is it even safe to drain it here? This would provide just what Aragami seek, or am I mistaken?" Nanako voiced her concern. "Irregulars presence are a major demoralizing factor for Aragami. In laymans terms, they are scared to death and don't dare to approach an area where Irregulars are present. As for that mass of cells pouring out of Lilith, well... it's not just a normal form of cells, they are actually heavily compressed. So far she had been robbed by at least a few dozen Ouroboros worth amount. And don't give me that look, she has over a couple hundred worth still left." With a pout she turned towards those who gave her a disbelieving stare. "But... if she has really such an unbelivably high concentration, how come she doesn't resist?! That Overseer... how strong is he then?" Another unspoken question that came to their mind was that if there are otehr irregulars, do they also possess such monstrous amount of Oracle Cells similarly? "Actually, he doesn't even have Oracle Cells at all. Not the regular ones at least." C's answer however shocked them once again. "Bu-- This is absurd. If that's true then..." Reinhardt stuttered who managed to regain his sense just a while ago. Everything that was revealed by the infected girl shocked him more and more, however he started to understand where this is leading to. "Nah, it's just the capacity of the Overseer... No wonder I hate him..." With a sigh the girl watched as the last drops of the Oracle Cells were drained from the Irregular. It took a short while until the incredible mass dissipiated, however once it was done they noticed that both of the newcomers dissapeared. How or why they didn't know as it was hidden from their eyes by the extorted amount of cells. "I still have things to explain... So then, were was I?" Scratching her chin C faked thinking about where she stopped the explanation however she suddenly shuddered as the eyes of the Overseer gazed at her. "You said that the Overseer is responsible for keeping the Oracle Cells in check." Baluar came to her help before she could have gotten scolded again. For some reason while it was a justified action to bring them up to speed, somehow it did nerve him as the silver haired man was almost like a bully in regards for her. "Ah, nope. False. You see the Origin would be responsible for that, but she is incapable. Right, Lucas?" Shaking her head it was denied, before she turned towards the researcher in white. "Eric Lucas Reinhardt, as in myself. The one who refers to himself as the Overseer is actually a stand in for... Nova." He introduced himself with a sigh. And even his voice buckled a bit before admitting the name of the person where it all began. "By Nova you don't mean?! Nova as in... The one who brings the World Devouring Apocalypse?!" Nanako gasped, but quickly recovered. That was pretty farfetched if she thought about it actually. "Nova as in Elishea Nova Reinhardt, my daughter... The one who was called Origin previously... by these two." Reinhardt's shoulders slumped as he admitted it with a heavy sigh. "Ba-dum-tss!!" C did something that could be most easily referred to as 'air drums', and was immediatelly rewarded by sharp glares from everyone. "Devil." This the girl didn't simply survive by a shudder, if there is a thing for her to go even more paler than she is then C went as white as possible upon the reprimandation issued by the Overseer. "WHAT?! We're revealing the truth aren't we?! It's nerve wrecking for these guys so I have to do something to make them easily digest it. I'm not doing this for fun you know? Plus... do you even understand how much resources this costs me?! I could have made a few billions of Fc by now for just saying this much... IF not trillions. Maybe a half Quadrillion. You're even crueler to me than you've been to Lilith moments ago..." After she managed to regain her compusure C started to vent her pent up frustration on the silver haired man. Who didn't do anything else just stare at her until she let it all go and stuffed the rest back under the lid it burst from. "So what links Nova to ... Nova, the World Devouring Apocalypse? Is there a link between them?" Up to this point Nia was thinking with arms crossed and eyes closed, in her attempt to get as much of this information stored and sorted inside her. There were still patches and holes at parts, but so far things were pretty coherent. "Failure of a clone given away by Lucas to Johann. Only problem was that the clone required a massive amount of Oracle Cells to mature, yet ultimately it lacked the only thing that would require to awaken. You've dubbed those a Singularity, but in fact they were only failed copies of the Origin once again." Under the glare of the Overseer, C didn't dare to attemp to stave off continuing and from this point on she reconned it will not be possible at all. "Failed copies of a clone... You've said that much before. How are they related to the Aragami and to our research in the end?" Sakaki summarized one of the things that were preoccupying his mind. "Kay... So Nova got chosen as the new vessel to oversee the Oracle Cells. However Lucas here misunderstood it as some deadly new threat towards humanity and sealed her away in stasis, so the link to the Oracle Cells had been cut. The cells however didn't take that as an answer and attempted to make contact with her. Which started to sort of mimicking evolutionary process of acquiring new information and a 'vessel' to act upon the surface of the planet. So far with me?" Compressing even more of the information into as simple terms as possible the girl revealed more, meanwhile she had been cursing inwardly because it would have been so much easier to reveal all these for credits and under a few months. "Continue." The professor nodded and along him did those present like wise. "So then this was one part, the second was the three stooges messing around with a mass of Oracle Cells. What Stargazer and the rest didn't knew that even those cells were still linked to each other through the Oracle Pool and their information gathering speed skyrocketed. Forming cores came from this interaction with the Oracle Cells. So there you have it. Aragami are a combination of two different unlucky factors." Holding up first her index finger she pointed towards it with her other index, then she held up the middle finger and pointed to it similarly as C counted the reasons how the Aragami came to be. "Devil." Once again the command made her shudder, though it preceeded the actual intention to subvert the conversation "Knock it off will you?! I was getting to it... Anyways, Lucas had samples that he tried to cultivate in order to find a non-existent cure for Nova's state and did some pretty wild things with it. Recall Patient #5? T'was me by the way." As the girl counted the third reason on her ring finger she gave a grin towards the researcher. "You? Bu--" However Reinhardt didn't have time to question her as C had been once again reprimanded. "Devil!" This time it wasn't simple a silent command. The overseers voice seared into everyone present as he raised it to what others would call 'normal' conversation level. "Okay, okay... So Johann obtained a piece of the samples and started to cultivate it however only half past through the entire process did he realize it's not enough, he needed a something that would act like a core for it. You see the initial sample was a pure mass of Oracle Cells and lacked a core to function, where as Johann raised it like that unknowingly. So he needed to go the other way around, creating the core seperately one way or another." Shaking her head in order to get rid of the feeling the voice caused C continued on. "Johann did that, hmm? Was that perhaps around... 7 years ago?" Sakaki mused as he pushed up his glasses recalling a peculiar event from a couple years back. "Stargazer, you knew about it all along don't try to act like you do not though... Why am I not surprised? Overlord is it fine if he explains it? You're constant commands aren't doing good to me... I hate that Irregular ability of yours." This didn't surprise her so much as she exactly knew about that also. However she needed time to get herself into shape and it was granted to her by a nod from the Overseer. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,25 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts